Seeing Right Through Me
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sid feels down on his luck about being a comedian. But when he arrives at the Grant Mansion, he learns a very valuable lesson.


**GoldGuardian2418 was so gracious for giving me this wonderful story idea! Thanks so much, Amiga! And here it is! :D**

* * *

In the town of Bellwood, a young man was glumly kicking a can down the sidewalk.

But it appeared to be a set of shoes kicking the can, along with a sweater vest, a backwards ball cap, gloves and a pair of sunglasses.

It was really an invisible boy. His name was Sid.

"How's a fella suppose to get a good gig?" he said to himself. Just recently in Midtown, Sid had been thrown out of a cafe for trying to do some stand up comedy at open mike night. But he ended up scaring the customers right of of the place and he was chased off by security.

Sid was so sad, he left Midtown and aimlessly wandered into a town he's never been to before. He never realized it until he stopped his gloomy can kicking and looked around.

"Huh. I've never been here before." Sid was so depressed, he had lost location of where he is. "Maybe there's another place with an open mike night!" Sid decided to look around and investigate.

Sid searched the whole town, but no matter where he showed up, people reacted all the same;

"AAAAAH! The invisible man!"

"A monster!"

"What the heck is going on?!"

"Call the police!

"Call an exorcist!"

Sid was driven off by screaming humans and equally scared and confused security. He was now sitting down on the curb, completely out of luck.

The saddened monster sighed a big sigh. "Gee, it isn't easy being invisible..." Sid always thought when you're invisible, nobody notices you, that's why he decided to be the class clown at school and one day be a great entertainer.

But when people actually notice him, they all scream and run in terror.

"So much for Sid the Invisible comic..." Poor Sid decided maybe it was time to give up on the whole comedy deal. And just be what he really is; a monster.

But the sound of his gurgling stomach interrupted his thoughts. "Boy, I'm starving."

Sid looked around to see if there was a nearby restaurant, but he was now in the middle of a neighborhood.

What was he going to do? Sid was in the middle of nowhere and hungry! He was about to declare this the worst day of his life until he looked over his shoulder and spotted a spooky looking house high upon a hill.

"Hey! That looks like a haunted house! Maybe there are some monsters in there who can help me!" Sid went through the rusty old gate and ran up to the old house. He peered through the window and spotted two human girls watching TV.

 _'Great. More humans...'_ Sid thought. He moved away from the window and the moment he did, he hatched a brilliant plan. He removed all of his clothing and tossed them over the porch. Then he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a voice said.

The door opened. It was Sasha Jocklin. She came out and looked around. "Hello! Hello?" Seeing no one there, she shrugged and went back inside.

"Who was it, Sasha?" asked Sasha's big sister Rachel.

"Nobody was there." said Sasha.

Unaware that Sasha had just let in an invisible kid.

 _'That was easier than I thought!'_ Sid said in his mind. _'Being invisible has it's perks after all!'_ Sid made his way into the kitchen and sitting on the counter was a plate of two delicious looking cheeseburgers!

Sid licked his lips and checked to see if anyone was coming. No one was, so he snatched a burger and devoured it in seconds.

"Mmm!" Sid licked his lips. That was the juiciest, tastiest burger he ever had!

Just then, the two humans walked into the kitchen! Sid jumped back and waited for them to scream, but they didn't notice him!

 _'Of course! I'm invisible! Duh!'_ Sid's mind shouted. _'This is great!'_

Sid truly underestimated his invisibility. Maybe Sid was better off this way. Being completely unnoticed! No one will see him coming! He could sneak into any place he wanted and eat free food and slip into movie theaters for free!

 _'Maybe there's hope for this monster after all!'_ Sid began his first move. He moved closer to the girls and made all sorts of silly faces at them.

But Rachel and Sasha didn't notice. Rachel was getting a burger while Sasha stared blankly at her plate.

"Where's my burger?" Sasha asked out loud.

"Maybe you ate it." Rachel said jokingly.

Sasha glared at her sister. "Maybe someone _else_ ate it!"

Rachel gasped in a offended manner and stood up. "I did not eat your burger!"

"Well, if you didn't, then who did?" Sasha met her sister's gaze.

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't me!" Rachel replied. "I already have my own food right here!" But when she looked at her plate, her burger was gone! And her soda too!

"My burger! Where'd it go?!" Rachel was flabbergasted! "And my drink is gone too!"

Outside the kitchen, Sid tried not to laugh too hard or the soda he was drinking would come out of his nose. He peeked back into the kitchen and smiled seeing these girls getting their pretty heads in a tizzy.

 _'This is the best day ever!'_ Sid decided to have some fun with these ladies.

Sasha was on the brink of panic. "What is going on?!"

Sasha's piece of mind was shattered when she heard a big, loud burp blast in her ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sasha screamed and ran into Rachel. "What was that?!"

Rachel felt her hair being touched. She looked to the side and saw that a strand of her blonde hair was being pulled up!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rachel screamed, making Sasha scream as well.

The pots and pans hanging on over the stove started clanging on their own! The refrigerator started opening and closing, and the sound of mocking laughter echoed through the room.

"IT'S A GHOST!" Sasha screeched. "RUN!"

The terrified sisters ran for dear life. They were about to leave the mansion until the door opened and they saw Whampire.

"WHAMMY!" Sasha threw her arms around Whampire. "T-T-There's a ghost in the house!"

Unfazed, Whampire walked into the kitchen and saw no one there. So he used his infra-red vision and he found someone doubling over with laughter.

Sid saw Whampire there and decided to make a little wisecrack. "Nice suit, Taking dance class?"

Whampire snarled viciously and lunged for Sid, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"What?! You can see me?!" Sid said in bafflement.

"Sure can." Whampire growled. "You have some nerve scaring my Sasha, you little ghost!"

Knowing he was discovered, Sid had no choice but to plead his way out of this. "Listen! I'm sorry! I'm not a ghost! I'm an invisible kid! I was lost and wanted something to eat! So I sneaked inside here and then I got such a kick out of being invisible that I got carried away! I'm sorry and I'll never to do again! I promise!"

Whampire hissed, his eyes flashed. "Why should I trust you?"

"Let him go, Whampire!" Rachel said.

"She's right, Whammy." Sasha said seriously. "Put him down."

Whampire turned to Sid. "Don't try running away. If you do, I will find you." And he lowered Sid back to the ground.

The alien vampire expected him to run, but he didn't.

"So, you're here, right?" Rachel moved her hand around. "Like, right here?" Her hand brushed against Sid's shoulder.

"Yep, I'm right here." Sid said sadly. "I'm sorry. I just had a bad day and I just made things worse on myself."

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

Hearing the genuine concern in her voice. Sid told the whole true story from beginning to end. "So, that's what happened." He sighed again. "Sid the Invisible comic? What was I thinking? I guess I'll always be a feared and hated monster. I could never make people laugh, just scream."

Rachel, Sasha and Whampire were silent.

"It makes an invisible kid never want to laugh again..." Sid was about to leave when Whampire grabbed his shoulder.

"You're wrong." he said. Then he smiled. "Laughter is good."

"And we'd be more than happy to prove it to you!" Rachel said. She and Sasha giggled to themselves.

"Huh?" Sid was about to ask what they were up to until Whampire took Sid and started tickling him. He began with his stomach, which happened to be Sid's tickle spot.

"Kitchy, kitchy, koo!" Whampire teased.

Then Rachel and Sasha began tickling Sid's stomach.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hehey! Cut it out!" Sid giggled.

Rachel and Sasha joined in the tickle fest as well. "Tickle, tickle!"

"I'm very ticklish! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?" Sasha asked as he kept tickling.

"I-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M VERY TICKLISH!" Sid shouted out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, PLEASE! STOP!"

The three tickled Sid a few minutes more and then finally showed him mercy.

"By the way, I found these out on the lawn." Whampire brought up Sid's belonging.

"Are those your clothes?" Rachel asked.

Sid got up and Whampire handed him his clothing. Sid looked at them for a moment, then put them on.

Once the sunglasses and ball cap came on, Sid felt like his old self again.

"Y'know, you look much better with clothes on." Sasha said.

"You think so?" Sid said as he adjusted his hat.

"Absolutely." Rachel said.

"Uh, sorry for everything I've done." Sid said. "I've acted like real monster...a bad one."

"It's okay. And if you really wanted something to eat, you could have just asked." Rachel told him.

Sid smiled. "You sure are pretty cool humans." he said. "And thanks to you, it'll be a while before Sid the Invisible Kid calls it quits!"

"So the tickling helped?" asked Whampire.

"Sure did! It showed me that laughter not only makes you a great comic, but it makes you feel good as well!" Sid clenched his gloved hands. "And because of that, Sid the Invisible comic is back!"

Sid began beatboxing while moon walking and doing the electric boogaloo.

Rachel, Sasha and Whampire all started laughing. Sid felt confidence some from his invisible feet to his head, even his hat was filled with pride.

Sid was definitely back.

* * *

The next day at Gravedale High, Sid told his entire class about his adventure.

"Wow! That's amazing, Sid!" Sarah, Sid's best friend said.

Mr. Schneider put an arm around Sid's shoulder. "Well, Sid, I'm glad you came to your senses." the teacher told him. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mr. Schenider." said Sid.

But Frankentyke just scoffed. "Nah, I don't believe it, man! I bet Sid just made it all up!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sid took out the iPhone that Sarah got him and showed something to his classmate.

In his Photos app, there was a selfie of him with Rachel, Sasha and Whampire.

"You want some ketchup and mustard to go with your words, Frankentyke?" Sid teased.

Sarah laughed and hugged her invisible pal. "It's good to have you back, Sid."

Sid hugged Sarah back. "And it's good to be back, Sarah."


End file.
